The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some network devices, such as network switches, routers, edge devices and the like include multiple processing elements to process different packets in a stream of packets in parallel in order to achieve relatively high bandwidth. In such network devices, it is important to utilize the processing elements to concurrently perform parallel processing of packets belonging to a data flow while maintaining an order of packets within the data flow.